Harding County, New Mexico
Harding County is a county located in the U.S. state of New Mexico. As of 2000, the population is 810, the lowest in the state. Its county seat is the Village of Mosquero6. The county is named for United States President Warren G. Harding, and was created (from part of Union County) on the day of his inauguration as President on March 4, 1921. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 5,506 km² (2,126 sq mi). 5,505 km² (2,125 sq mi) of it is land and 2 km² (1 sq mi) of it (0.03%) is water. It is divided between a high, nearly treeless prairie to the northwest (the southern limit of the High Plains), and a lower semi-desert rangeland to the southeast, by the eastern portion of the steep and desiccated Canadian Escarpment. The Canadian River, in a deep and narrow canyon, forms the western border with Mora County; the southwest border runs along the edge of the Bell Ranch land in San Miguel County. The eastern part of Harding County is underlain in part by the Bravo Dome carbon dioxide gas field, which is commercially extracted. The county has suffered from repeated drought and consequent desertification since the 1930s. Adjacent Counties * Union County - north, northeast * Quay County - southeast * San Miguel County - south * Mora County - west * Colfax County - northwest Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 810 people, 371 households, and 231 families residing in the county. The population density was 0/km² (0/sq mi). There were 545 housing units at an average density of 0/km² (0/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 84.32% White, 0.37% Black or African American, 1.36% Native American, 10.62% from other races, and 3.33% from two or more races. 44.94% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 371 households out of which 22.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.60% were married couples living together, 7.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 37.50% were non-families. 35.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 21.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.18 and the average family size was 2.84. In the county the population was spread out with 20.20% under the age of 18, 4.60% from 18 to 24, 18.80% from 25 to 44, 28.10% from 45 to 64, and 28.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 49 years. For every 100 females there were 102.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 102.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $26,111, and the median income for a family was $36,667. Males had a median income of $22,750 versus $15,750 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,240. About 12.90% of families and 16.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 31.30% of those under age 18 and 11.30% of those age 65 or over. Towns *Mosquero *Roy Category:Counties of New Mexico Category:Harding County, New Mexico